Now You Don't
by Now-You-Dont-Or-Do-You
Summary: "L-Logan? I-is that you?" Mako couldn't believe his eyes, was this really happening? "Oh, it's you." The stormy-eyed girl stared back at him, a look of indifference on her features. Mako could almost hear his heart break at this...
1. Chapter 1

**My first fan fiction for Legend of Korra! Hopefully it doesn't disappoint, I've worked hard on it and it's very carefully thought out. This is basically a twist on the Legend of Korra plot with a whole different antagonist and story. Hopefully you guys enjoy it!**

The young girl hummed to herself quietly as she dug around in her small satchel that had been filled full with sweets and pulled out a chocolate that she swiftly unwrapped and tossed into her mouth. She latched her satchel back up and continued to walk leisurely down the sidewalk, smiling kindly to the street vendors scattered about. Logan was her name, she was never really the one to give gifts, but today, she had decided to go out and buy candy for her friends back at her orphanage.

The short girl suddenly exhaled in an exasperated fashion as she suddenly pulled out the small ribbon that held her long braid together from her hair. She had always hated it when her hair was somehow held back. As she ran her small hands through her hair, a young boy took this as his cue and started to skip towards her confidently, he was younger than her, and quite determined by the look on his face.

"Hey," the boy exclaimed towards Logan, "you got any more candy that I can have please?" He looked up to her with questioning, forest-colored eyes.

The lanky girl giggled at the young boy's antics but nonetheless, reached into her satchel and presented the boy with a strawberry flavored lollipop. "Here you go!" Logan giggled.

The small, green-eyed child begun to reach towards the lollipop in Logan's hand when there was a sudden shout and the boy's hand was swiped away by someone else's. "What the heck Bolin," another voice growled as Logan suddenly jumped back in surprise with a yelp. "don't you know you're not supposed to ask strangers for things?!" It was another boy Logan concluded. He was around her age, with jet-black hair, just like the young boy's, and flaming orange-red eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I-I just wanted to be nice…" Logan stammered before she shrunk back when the older boy turned his flaming eyes towards her.

"Mom and Dad don't want me and Bolin to talk to strangers! Go away!" The boy snarled before turning back to the other boy, Bolin, and continuing to scold him.

Logan hesitated and looked around anxiously before quickly snatching two lollipops from her satchel and laying them gently on the ground, hoping that the boys would see them and have their moods improved. Then she slipped away quietly down the sidewalk.

Later that night, young Bolin stared at the small lollipop that the girl had left for him, debating on whether to eat it or not. That girl had attempted to stop his brother from bullying him, he admired her! Then she had left him a gift, the lollipop! Bolin shook his head and hid the lollipop under his pillow before falling asleep.

Around a month later, Logan was again at the shop place where she had met the boys, out running some errands for the Head Maid at the orphanage. Logan had recently started to train in waterbending, being that she had apparently come from the Northern Water Tribe. She loved to waterbend, she liked how she could turn water into ice whenever she wanted and shape it into whatever shape. Logan was at the head of her class, which consisted of many other young waterbenders attempting to master the element. It was her favorite part of the school day.

It had rained the day before and Logan decided to use all of the leftover puddles to her advantage. She stopped in front of one and held out her hand and in a matter of milliseconds; the puddle was frozen over completely. She grinned a naturally crooked smile and continued on with her errands.

Later that day, the small girl was headed back to the orphanage down the same sidewalk she had used earlier, humming a small tune to herself. As she walked, Logan didn't notice the puddle that she had frozen earlier that day was in her path, and stepped right onto it. "Gah!" She yelped out as she slipped forward, right into somebody else.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A familiar voice growled as Logan was steadied back onto her feet. She jumped back in surprise, almost stepping on her own foot in the process.

"Wow, you're really clumsy," the dark haired boy snorted before suddenly recognizing Logan, "Oh, it's you. Bolin's hero." He continued in annoyance.

Logan looked up to recognize the same boy from a month earlier. The one who had scolded his little brother, Bolin, for talking to her. "Bolin's hero?" Logan asked.

The flame-eyed boy nodded, scowling. "Yeah, all he does is talk about you. 'Oh I'm gonna marry that girl one day!' It's annoying; you know he still has his lollipop." He mocked his little brother. Somehow, Logan suddenly found this boy really annoying.

"You're mean," Logan stated with a scowl, "I was just trying to be nice to your little brother and then you just come up and start bullying him!" She continued.

He raised an eyebrow at her small outburst. Maybe he was a bit mean that day, now that he thought about it. "Ok. I might have overreacted that day," He sighed, "it's just that my family is going low on money and the lawyers, as my parents call them want to take away our house. It's going bad with me and my brother, because we don't get much." He looked over at Logan with tired eyes.

She grimaced and shook her head, "Oh, I'm sorry!" She squeaked before she suddenly jumped at him and wrapped her arms around the taller boy's sides. This took him by surprise and he stumbled back a bit.

Logan jumped back from him and shot her hand out at him, smiling a crooked smile, "My name is Logan by the way!"

He hesitated before grabbing onto her hand, "Mako." He muttered with a slight smile.

"So you have a momma and a poppa, huh?" Logan continued with a curious expression. "I don't, I live with a bunch of other kids in an orphanage, no one has mommas and poppas there, and we're all friends!" She smiled, one side of her mouth curling up and making it into more of a smirk. Mako took notice of this, "Your smile is weird. But cool." He stated. This made the lanky girl smile bigger.

Logan then looked around and then down at her satchel, filled with the things she needs to bring back. "Oh! I have to go! See you later, Mako!"

Logan started to skip away down the sidewalk before Mako suddenly yelled out after her, "Hey! You wanna go play at the park? Like tomorrow?" He suggested quickly, to which Logan answered with a vigorous nod of her head.

The next day couldn't go any slower for Logan at school while she waited for that dismissal bell that would let her free to the park. She wondered if Bolin and Mako were at school too, and if they were, when would they be let out.

Then, finally, the last bell of the day rang loud and clear in Logan's ears and she immediately jumped out of her desk, gathered her things and slipped out of the classroom, first out of everyone.

"Hello Miss Marie, I'm going to be gone for a bit at the park with some friends, would you like me to bring anything back?" Logan said as she glided into the room she shared with her friend, Reshei. She found the Head Nurse straightening the beds and decided to ask if she needed anything.

The short, plump woman turned around and smiled warmly, "Oh no Logan, I don't need anything, and you can go on ahead."

Logan nodded and glided out of the room and down the stairs quickly. She noticed that she had been out around Republic City so much, that she had basically memorized every turn and easily found her way to the playground park. She slowed down as she neared the playground and looked around, for any of the two boys.

"Logan!" A young boy's voice suddenly rang out behind her before she was suddenly run into by Bolin. The young girl looked down to see shiny, green eyes looking up at her admiringly. "Hello Bolin! Long time no see!" She said.

In response, the young boy nuzzled his forehead into the back of her knee and giggled. She giggled back and looked up to see Mako striding over to them and smiling.

"Our mum and poppa are here if you want to meet them." Mako stated with a gesture to a nearby bench that sat two people who were watching the children with smiling faces. Logan suddenly became shy under their friendly gazes. She decided that she might never have a momma or poppa and started to walk up to the two people.

"H-hello... I'm Logan…" The skinny girl slowly extended her hand towards the man and woman who sat smiling at her warmly.

"Hello there, sweetie. It's nice to meet you; Bolin has been talking non-stop about you. He keeps saying that you are very pretty and nice! It seems like its all true! My name by the way is Gina and this is Harlook." The woman was a slender, dark-haired woman that wore a red, fire nation outfit, and the man was a well-built tall man with Bolin's emerald eyes and a simple earth kingdom get up.

Logan smiled a small smile while she shook each of the adults' hands. "Wow, they're so nice." Thought Logan as her small hand was enveloped by Harlooks' large one. Then she quickly skipped away to Mako and Bolin who were already making their way towards the playground.

She smiled to herself as she took notice that this new friendship of hers was going to be a long, good one.

**Well, that's chapter one! I know nothing has really happened yet, but I promise the next chapter is gonna hold better things! This is my first fanfic, so if you don't mind, I would like some feedback on how I did.(: Next chapter is on it's way!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's the second chapter of Now You Don't! Hopefully you find this chapter more exciting, because it was pretty exciting to write for me!(: Feedback please?**

Logan smiled to herself as she looked down at the handkerchief that held several fresh-baked, chocolate chip cookies. It's been about a year since she met Bolin and Mako and Logan had decided to bake the boys cookies. She quickly tucked them into her satchel and continued to walk down the street, fiddling with the blue plaid scarf around her neck.

Logan looked around the playground nervously; she couldn't find Bolin or Mako anywhere. Where could they be? She had just circled around the clubhouse for a third time when she suddenly heard a fearful yelp coming towards her, "Logan!"

"Whoa," Logan steadied herself as her legs were suddenly being held by a sobbing Bolin, "What's wrong? Bolin, where's Mako?" She questioned as she kneeled down and attempted to calm the six year-old boy down.

"M-m-mommy! D-daddy!" Bolin wailed loudly as he buried his face in Logan's shoulder. She looked around frantically for Mako, as she realized that something _bad _must have happened.

"Sshh," Logan comforted the boy and pulled him back to face her, "Bolin, you have to tell me what happened." She said quietly, so not to reveal how fearful she really was.

The glossy-eyed boy sniffed and rubbed at his eye before replying in a quivering voice, "M-Mako stayed to try and help m-mommy and daddy," Bolin's voice broke as he spoke, "bad guys came into our house and started to throw fire everywhere! Just like Mako can do."

Logan's eyes went wide as she straightened up and held Bolin's hand as she started to lead them towards the house. "N-no! Mako said to wait for him here at t-the park!" Bolin resisted Logan's pull. She looked over at him, hesitating before she suddenly heard a familiar voice yell out her name.

The 8 year-old girl turned around to see an almost panicked Mako dashing towards them. He looked like he had been in a struggle, hair disheveled, scratches littering his face. "Mako!? W-what's going on?!" Logan exclaimed as she ran over to him, Bolin still clutching her jeans.

Mako shook his head, trying to catch his breath as he grabbed hold of Bolin and hugged him close. Logan looked around anxiously, trying to look for any clues. As she looked above the buildings across the street, she saw a thick cloud of smoke billowing up, a short distance away, and that's when she suddenly heard the sirens.

"Oh gosh… Mako…." Logan muttered before joining the hug, rubbing Bolin's back in the process.

**1 Year Later**

The green-eyed boy narrowed his eyes on the small flame that suddenly ignited in his brother's hand. Bolin crouched into a defensive, earthbending stance and nodded towards Mako to shoot it at him.

And just as quickly as Bolin had nodded, the flame was flying towards him. He hesitated just slightly before suddenly raising his arms into an X in front of his. At this gesture, a large slab of rock, probably the size of Bolin himself shot out of the grassy earth and blocked the arrow of fire, dispersing it into the air.

The boys were currently practicing their bending skills out in the forest on the outskirts of Republic City. A hobby that they had decided to take up whenever they could, though they usually practiced at night.

"Nice Bolin! But can you avoid this?!" Mako challenged before crouching and swinging his foot into an arc towards the young boy, sending a large wave of flames his way.

In response, the dark-haired boy jumped out of the way with a yelp. "Hey! No fair!"

His older brother rolled his eyes, "Fights are never fair, Bolin." Then Logan suddenly called out from the tree she was sitting in.

"Very true," she muttered quietly as she approached the two boys, "just like this!" She suddenly called out as she swiftly turned to Mako, arm swinging out and sending a long icicle, only centimeter from his face.

The lanky girl chuckled as the boy jumped back in surprise. "I've got some lo mien from the kitchen! And a new book for Bolin!" She exclaimed with a smirk.

Bolin immediately started to lead the way towards his and Mako's small cloth tent that they set up in the small homeless village underneath the city, in the sewer tunnels. Their parents had ended up being killed by a firebending mugger who had broken into their home, leaving Mako and Bolin homeless. Logan had tried to convince the boys of coming to the orphanage, but strangely, both boys had refused. They then moved to the small village of homeless citizens who had welcomed them with open arms and even helped the boys set up their cloth tent.

Ever since those days, Logan had forcibly taken charge of feeding the boys and basically taking care of them as much as she could. Much to Mako's dislike, he had argued that he "had everything under control" yet Logan had still insisted on helping.

"Right this way!" 7 year-old Bolin exclaimed as he pulled back the cloth curtain that led into the boys' cloth house. The room held two sleeping bags and blankets, a pile of clothes in the corner, a coffee table in the center, and many pillows strewn everywhere on the large fur carpet.

Logan curtsied to Bolin before walking inside and setting a fur bag, on the small coffee table. It held two boxes of lo mien that Logan had taken from her school cafeteria. It wasn't hard, considering she was good friends with the head chef.

"Eat up!" She breathed as the boys stalked over and unwrapped the bag, revealing their dinner.

"I can't believe you're still doing this," Mako muttered as her ate, "you'd think Logan would get tired after a while." He directed at Bolin.

The waterbender rolled her eyes, "Now why would I leave my best friends in the dust?" She asked in a close whisper.

As he ate, Mako kept stealing glances at the young girl. He was lucky they met, really lucky. Otherwise, it would have been harder for him and Bolin to survive out on the streets. She had always been there for them ever since they met, she had been there to comfort them when their parents died, and she had been there when Bolin had broken his leg and helped him carry his brother back to their parents. Mako smiled to himself and continued to eat his noodles, still thinking of how much Logan has helped the boys, how grateful he was.

**1 Year Later**

Logan sighed, exasperated as she was led in a line towards the orphanage's auditorium, the Head Mistress apparently had an announcement. All the 10 year-old was thinking about, was when she could leave to the sewer tunnel and celebrate Bolin's 8th birthday with some cupcakes that she had baked for the boys.

"I wonder what this is about." Eloise, Logan's roommate wondered out loud as they both sat down in the auditorium chairs. Logan just shrugged.

"Well, it's nice to see you all," Head Mistress Kishea announced once all of the kids were seated. She was a tall, lanky older woman with grey streaks in her dark hair. She was very caring and had a great relationship with all of the orphans, including Logan. "Now, let's get down to business! Apparently, there has been strange behavior going on around Republic City. Especially closer to the orphanage, there have been several murders and muggings. So, therefore, I have decided to put the orphanage on lockdown for two days. That means you guys can't leave anywhere onto the streets. But don't get mad! It's only for your safety; we can't risk any of you amazing kids getting hurt. Plus, no school, that's an advantage isn't it?"

Kishea was met with many groans, including one from Logan. Then she was met with cheers at the mention of no school. How could she go and meet up with Bolin and Mako if she wasn't allowed?! The young girl was the first to leave the auditorium after they were let go, stomping her way into her bedroom.

"Aw Logan, it sucks we're not allowed to leave! But hey, no school!" Eloise walked in a few minutes later, sitting down on her bed while running a brush through her blonde hair. Logan shrugged and lay back on her bed, frowning at the ceiling.

**Mako**

The fiery-eyed boy paced around the large space of his makeshift home. "Where's Logan? She's not gonna come for my birthday?" Bolin asked as he cuddled a yellow stuffed bear that he had been given by his mother when he was younger.

Mako looked down at Bolin and pulled on his red scarf that had been his fathers. "She was supposed to come a long time ago." He muttered, shaking his head sadly.

"But we can't go out looking for her, it's too dark. We'll go to the orphanage first thing in the morning." Mako proclaimed as he settled into his sleeping bag, facing the young, emerald-eyed boy.

"We never go to the orphanage!" Bolin gasped. "Well, if we don't see Logan for an entire day, I think it's necessary that we go looking for her." Mako replied before closing his eyes and falling asleep a few minutes later.

The following morning, Bolin was the first up. Though, he hesitated to wake his brother, what would happen if they were discovered as orphans? The young boy decided instead to just get dressed.

A few minutes later, Mako woke up, "Why didn't you wake me up Bolin?" He grumbled as he quickly jumped up and glided over to their pile of clothes.

"What if they find out we don't have parents anymore Mako?" Bolin argued as he toyed with his stuffed bear. The older boy only shrugged as he started to lead the way out of the sewage tunnel.

When the two boys finally arrived at the orphanage, they were greeted with a hectic sight. Many Police cars surrounded the large site. The small lights on the hoods were flashing, children were being questioned by Officers, and other officers were investigating the small playground nearby.

"Whoa. What happened here?" Mako muttered as he led Bolin over to one of the other children, who seemed to be the calmest one there.

"Hey, what happened here?" Bolin asked the boy.

In response, the blonde haired kid just grimaced and shook his head, "Someone broke into Logan and Eloise's room in the middle of the night," Mako's eyes widened. "Eloise is dead, and no one can find Logan. They're thinking she's been kidnapped; whoever broke in even left this weird note. It said 'Shadow Illusionist'."

Immediately, Bolin's eyes sprung with tears at the news. "What?!" Mako growled, "Why?"

The older boy shrugged, "Dunno, I mean, Head Mistress Kishea was keeping everyone on lockdown for two days because there had been weird stuff going on around the city. I'm guessing it was whoever's been going around killing people."

Mako grimaced; attempting to hold back his tears as he swiftly turned on his heel and walked away from the entire scene, Bolin following behind him, sniffling away.

"Logan's missing?" Bolin asked, though he already knew the answer. Mako finally stopped in the middle of their favorite park and slumped down against a tree, tears glistening in his eyes.

"She's gone…. Why?" Mako muttered to himself as Bolin gently sat down and stroked his hair to comfort his brother.

Mako still couldn't believe it, his best friend, his savior, was gone. What would he do? He would do whatever was needed for his little brother, that's what he would do. That's what Logan would want. Mako buried his face in his hands and finally let go, he cried into his scarf for what seemed like an eternity when he finally pulled himself together enough to lead Bolin and himself out to the outskirts of Republic City.

There, he let go of all of his feelings on the trees and ground. He burned and slammed and electrocuted everything he could. That day, Mako promised himself that he would never let anyone in ever again, and protect his little brother with his own life.

"Mako? What's gonna happen now?" Bolin murmured later that night in bed. "I don't know bro, I don't know.." Mako replied, suddenly feeling like his world had fallen down burning.

** Well, there's chapter 2! What could have happened to Logan? What's up with that weird note left behind? What's in Mako and Bolin's future? Haha, hopefully you liked it, and I'll try to get chapter 3 out as soon as possible. BTW that's about it for the childhood, I guess, next chapter is the present! See you next chapter!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

** Ok! So here's the new chapter! I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything! But don't worry, I have still been working on the story this entire time I was gone, so I have chapters 4, 5 and 6 done! I've also decided that I'm gonna be posting chapters every Wednesday! Is that a good day? Leave some feedback, and let me know how I'm doing!(:**

** I do not own Legend of Korra, sadly/: Only my own characters(:**

Mako looked over at his dresser and caught sight of a familiar, soft, light blue plaid pattern that sat hidden under the clutter of objects. Old, memories suddenly filled his head at the sight, and he closed his eyes in guilt. The 18 year-old then swiftly jumped to his feet and glided over to the wooden shelf, to dig out the scarf.

"Sorry, Logan." He muttered to the plaid scarf. Mako went back over to his couch and sat down, running the soft fabric through his fingers, this scarf was the only thing he had left of his best friend. "You've been on my mind a lot." Mako continued towards his treasure.

And that was true, lately, more and more things seemed to be reminding Mako of Logan. All the way down to Bolin's smile. "I miss you. Remember that one time Bolin and I tripped you into a huge puddle of mud? Then you ended up bending the mud at both of us and we were all covered in mud, ha-ha…" He laughed silently, and then shook his head.

"I should've gone to find you earlier," He whispered in guilt, "I could've saved you…" Mako buried his face in the scarf.

That was when a 16 year-old Bolin suddenly burst through the door singing some sort of tune with Pabu, his fire ferret, squeaking along. "Hey Bro! Sorry I was gone so long. Korra wanted some extra tips on earthbending." Bolin had been out training with Korra at the probending arena for their next tournament.

"S'alright, Bolin." Mako muttered, running his hand down his face. Bolin took notice of Mako's distress and walked over slowly to his brother.

"You okay?" He asked, sitting down next to Mako. Bolin suddenly took notice of the blue scarf and sighed, raising a hand to rub Mako on the back.

"You've been doing this a lot Mako. Y'know, thinking about her. You alright?" Bolin muttered. Mako leaned back on the couch, throwing his head back and sighing, "Yeah, I don't know. Maybe it's because her birthday's coming up. I'll be fine, thanks Bolin." The older brother stood up and retired to his bedroom for the night.

Bolin sat for a moment before jumping up and running over to open the cupboard above the kitchen sink to dig out an old book from its depths. Bolin glided back to the small couch, book clutched tightly to his chest and sat down to read it, Pabu joining him by climbing on his shoulder.

_Are you my Mother? _Was the title of the book. Logan had given it to Bolin when they were all younger, she had always read it to Bolin before she would leave back to her orphanage. The earthbender spent most of the night flipping through the pages and reading the book to Pabu several times, remembering how Logan would always read it with so much character. "I miss you Logan." Bolin smiled out the window, clutching to book to his chest as he stood up to go to bed.

"Afternoon! I knew I'd find you three in here!" The dark-haired girl walked into the probending training gym to find her three friends, Korra, Bolin and Mako. They all looked up from their exercises and greeted her.

"Hey Asami! What brings you here?" Korra breathed out as she punched out towards a dummy, sending many tiny icicles into its burlap surface.

"I thought you guys might want to hear this." Asami beckoned the three over and lowered her voice.

"So, I got to hear in on one of Lin Beifong's interrogations, especially since this stuff has been happening near my dad's factories, she wanted us to know. But, she wanted this kept secret." Mako, Bolin and Korra nodded, listening to her words intently.

"There have been a lot of mysterious murders going on around Republic City for the last two months. Beifong said more than 23 already, around 10 closer to my house." Asami explained.

"That's horrible! Who could be doing this!" Korra suddenly burst out, clearly outraged.

"Well, most of the families are pointing their fingers at the Shadow Illusionist." Asami answered.

Mako froze mid-breath as Bolin looked at him, surprise evident in his emerald eyes. One memory suddenly filled his thoughts. All Mako saw was the sandy-haired boy who looked on at the orphanage building, explaining the tragedy to the two younger boys. "Some weird note was left behind, 'Shadow Illusionist' was written on it." Mako remembered the words clearly.

"Who's the Shadow Illusionist?" Bolin managed out, vengeance dripping out of his mouth. Mako quickly shook off his daze, suddenly startled by Bolin's venomous tone.

The two boys, had later, after Logan's disappearance decided that the note was probably the name of Logan's kidnapper. Mako and Bolin had promised vengeance on whoever that was, if they were ever to meet.

"You two okay?" Korra asked, startled by Bolin as well. Asami looked on in surprise.

"Yeah, go on, Asami." Mako answered, shaking his head slightly and elbowing Bolin.

"Um, well, the Shadow Illusionist is apparently some sort of street magician who only performs at night. The families think it's her because once a week, she performs on some of the busiest streets in Republic City and every one of her tricks, are always to a certain number, like, let's say three. She would use three a lot in her tricks, like make someone pull out three cards from her deck and stuff like that." Asami continued on with her story, her three friends listening intently.

"So then what happens? Do three people die later?" Korra asked, a face of disgust planted on her features.

The emerald-eyed girl nodded, "Exactly! Later that night, three people would die. Some guy, figured it out after his cousin was killed and went to as many of her performances as possible and figured out the pattern."

"That's horrible. We have to stop this!" Bolin exclaimed as he walked down the hall towards the locker room to put away his gear, Mako, Korra and Asami following behind.

"That's exactly why I came to tell you guys about it! Beifong is working too slowly for my taste." Asami replied in exasperation.

Mako sat quietly the entire ride to Asami's large estate, choosing to sit in the back of her car to think. Korra had taken her polar-dog Naga, running behind the other three. What would he do if he actually got to meet this Shadow Illusionist? Should he just kill her on sight, or capture and question? Mako quickly decided on the latter, he needed to know why someone would do this, and still be doing it.

"So what exactly should our plan of attack be?" Korra questioned, looking around at her friends seated on the couches in Asami's living room.

"We go to one of her performances, afterwards, we go out and try to follow her, separated of course, so she doesn't suspect anything. If any one of us gets the opportunity, we attack her, but don't kill her, we have to question her." Mako quickly relayed his plan, a grim look on his face.

"Asami, do you have any contact with the people questioned? Or better, the man who figured it all out? We have to find out when the Illusionist performs if we can." Mako looked over to Asami.

She nodded, "Yep, Beifong's detectives left me a packet full of the people's contacts." The dark-haired girl jumped up and over to a small drawer where she pulled out a stapled packet of papers. She quickly turned pages and paused on one, pointing to one name. "Shung Gio." Asami muttered.

Bolin jumped to the telephone that sat on another small drawer and handed the earpiece to Asami. She quickly spun the dial around to the numbers that lined up to be Shung's phone number.

There was a thick silence as everyone quietly listened to distant rings of the other line. Asami's features lit up as the call was answered and she greeted the man on the other line.

"Oh! Um, hello! This is Asami Soto! You must be Mr. Shung Gio? Ok, good, I just wanted to know, a little more about how you figured out that pattern of the Shadow Illusionist? Yeah, Future Industries, right. Well, I just needed to know what nights does the Shadow Illusionist perform. Oh, um, a reason?" Asami looked over at the three almost frantically.

Korra quickly pointed down the hall and whispered, "Father!" Bolin nodded quickly in agreement.

"U-um, well, my father wanted to know. He, um wanted to see which days to put extra security on his factory. Yeah, uh huh. Oh, no definite nights… Oh! Okay that works! Well, thank you Mr. Gio! I'll tell my father right away! Goodnight!" Asami quickly hung up with a thinking expression.

"Well?" Mako pressed as Asami thought. She looked up, "There are no definite nights, she just appears at random, and he would have to go around every night. But she was always on the busiest streets." Asami answered, unsure.

Korra grimaced, "Maybe we should go out tonight? It's a start." She suggested.

Mako quickly agreed, suddenly eager, "Yeah let's go! We should go out right now, it's already 7pm, she might even be performing right now." Everyone seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding their heads in agreement and heading outside.

Mako looked around, trying to look over the many people's heads in an attempt to find the Shadow Illusionist. That is, if he could recognize her.

He was currently at Spirit Avenue, one of the many busy streets located in downtown Republic City. Team Avatar had split up once they arrived to downtown, choosing to go for quicker methods. Bolin had suggested the idea, this mysterious attacker had to be captured as soon as possible, no use in staying together to find her.

As Mako made his way down the sidewalk, he suddenly heard a crowd cheering. "Ha-ha, yes thank you! Now, sir, I would actually like that back…" A female voice suddenly rung out over the quiet murmurs surrounding Mako as he quickly made his way over to the commotion.

Mako only managed to see two small, black crows fly back towards a woman standing on a small podium before the crowd and somehow morph into one, long, black, scarf that quickly engulfed her and swallowed her into thin air.

Everyone in the small gathering stood dumbfounded for a moment, looking for any trace of the woman who stood in front of them only a second ago.

"Dammit." Mako muttered as he quickly ran over to the large, wooden crate that the girl stood on. He looked around it and hopped onto it, looking over the now dispersing crowd in search of the Illusionist. A few looked up at him with anxious looks, understanding his frantic search.

Mako dug his hands in his hair and groaned, frustrated. I didn't get a good look at her, he thought.

Then he turned to one of the leftover spectators, an older woman. "What was she wearing?!" Mako asked.

The woman stared back at him, expressionless and shook her head. "I don't think you'll be able to stop her boy. She can do extraordinary things; I've gone to enough of her shows." She explained grimly.

Mako shook his head, a pleading look on his face. "I know we'll stop her. Just, please."

The old woman shook her head and sighed, "She wore a black scarf and a white trench coat with a black and white top hat." The woman then turned on her heel and stalked away.

Mako sprinted down the busy sidewalk for around two blocks when he suddenly caught a flash of blue and brown, immediately registering that as Korra's hair in its blue water tribe hair tie.

"Korra! Korra!" Mako started to call her name and quickly caught the young avatars attention. Korra turned around and ran up to Mako, "I can't find her Mako." Korra growled looking around.

"I found her. But I never got to see her; she disappeared right when I walked up. Look for a black and white top hat!" Mako quickly explained before continuing down the sidewalk, Korra on his heels.

"What exactly should we do if we get her? I mean, you've been really distracted, Mako. No explanations!" Korra snapped at Mako as they walked.

"We attack her, try to trap her in ice if you can, otherwise, Earth." Mako muttered as he straightened up to look over the many heads that surrounded them.

"Gash! It's her! Follow me! Hurry!" Mako suddenly exclaimed as he saw a flash of white slip into a nearby alleyway.

Korra quickly took the lead, pushing people aside harshly and speeding towards the alley opening.

"FREEZE! Come calmly and you won't get… hurt?" Korra started to yell into the shadows as she skidded to a stop at the entrance. She was met with nothing but darkness and a dumpster at the end with an orange street lamp on the other side of the fence that stood behind the dumpster.

"Godammit!" Mako exclaimed as he went to punch a nearby wall, only to be stopped by a giggle that flowed from the shadows.

He looked around frantically to suddenly catch a tall, giggling silhouette perched on top of the dumpster. Its shadow outlined by orange light.

"Unless you want to fight, surrender!" Korra snapped at the figure, raising her hands to show off two flames that floated in her palms, ready.

Mako braced himself as the figure swiftly and quietly jumped down from the dumpster and slowly made its way towards the two.

As the Illusionist walked into a beam of dim, orange light, Mako suddenly let a strangled yelp as he immediately _recognized _who this ruthless killer actually was.

She greeted Mako and Korra with a malicious grin and pale, grey eyes followed by another insane giggle.

"_Screaming, horror, and suffering is what you would have experienced at my hands anyway."_

**There you go! Hopefully you guys liked it! Who could the Shadow Illusionist be?! What could her motives be?! What is going on?! Ha-ha, well see you guys next week! But then, I don't actually **_**see**_** you, and… you don't see me… soo, ok well whatever! Bye, love ya!**

**Legend of Korra doesn't belong to me! And neither does the Shriek quote! Just my own characters!(:**


End file.
